


Center Of Attention

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [39]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight it's Lindsay's night to shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center Of Attention

For some reason he seemed to love it when attention was focused on her. Or, at least, the good sort of attention. Lindsay never wanted to bring the things she did t anyone's attention, so seeing her get honored for work she'd done was a moment of extreme pride for him.

"Second grade, huh? Not bad," Danny said, leaning over to whisper to Flack. "I'm glad I lost promotion to her and not anyone else."

"You shouldn't be too worried; heard Mac's trying to fast track you," he said back, watching the women congregate around Lindsay. He knew how important it was to get a new grade level, even if he wasn't a cop anymore himself. "Or at least that's what our favorite neighborhood snoop said."

Danny grinned. "Figured Stella would get to tell you the news before anyone else. How are things with you, anyway?" 

“Good. Really good.” He didn't have to ask Flack what he was doing to understand how good things were for him; he'd started attending school and accepted a part time consulting job, using his knowledge built of years of detective work for a good cause. Lindsay wouldn't stop talking about it, even though Flack himself stayed pretty quiet about everything.

"You know, if we keep ignoring them, they aren't going to let her and Maka go and then we're never going to get to eat."

"Good point." Danny cleared his throat. "I know everyone wants to shower Montana with congratulatory notes, but--"

"Danny, we can hear your stomach growling all the way over here," Stella said. "We get it, we get it."

Maka grinned at her. "He's got a point, though."

"Well," Angell said. "Don't want to intrude on the double date. See you at work tomorrow, Lindsay?" Before Lindsay had even finished nodding, Angell was dragging Stella away and Lindsay watched with a bemused expression on her face.

"You two taking the bike?" Maka asked.

Flack nodded. "Didn't feel like paying for a cab to get over here."

"Besides," Lindsay said, "I brought my jacket just in case." She opened up her bag and pulled out a lightweight motorcycle jacket that Flack had given her for one of those "just because" gifts a few months ago.

"Well, we need to grab a cab," Danny said. "Want to meet up at the restaurant?"

"Sounds good," Flack said, turning to Lindsay. "Right?"

"Yeah."

"If you get there first, reservation's under Messer," Danny said before Maka grabbed his arm and pulled him over to hail a cab. Flack shook his head and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Those two. I don't know, even after all this time I still can't get why they got together, but it works."

"Sort of like us."

"Yeah, like us." She stepped up to him and he opened his arms to hold her. She smiled at him and stepped into the embrace. "Congratulations, you know. I really am proud."

"Once I make it up to first grade like you were, then you can be really proud." She pulled back slightly and rested her chin on Flack's chest, tilting her head up to look at him. "Like I am of you."

"And I think you'll be more proud of me when I get this degree," he said. "Either way, tonight's your night. You worked hard and got what you deserved. Time to make you the center of attention for once."

"You always make me the center of attention."

"I mean in public."

"But you do." She pulled away, to the point where his hands were settled aboe her hips. "I have never caught you looking at another woman. You look at me like it's our first date every time we go out, like you're lucky to be with me. I mean...I love it. Don't think I don't. But you do make me the center of attention." She grinned. "I think that's part of the reason I love you so much. You make me feel wanted and special."

"You are, Lindsay. You should know that by now."

"And there's times I think I'm not, but you prove me wrong." She stepped back in towards him. "Anyway, give me a bit more of a hug, please?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her tightly again. "Anything you want tonight, Lindsay."

"Good."


End file.
